codedheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelis Pill
Caelis Pill Caelis Pills (C Pill(s) or CP for short) are a scientifically tested drugs built for humans. These pills were made specifically for the human members, to give them an even ground when fighting the GENs. The drug temporarily raises some of a humans stats to that of a GEN, but like any other drug, it comes with side effects, such as giving them severe headaches, increased chance of mental illnesses, addiction or sending a human into a coma (if the dosage is too high for the body to cope). Abuse/over dosing on the drug could end up killing the human, so take caution. To GENs, the pill would be very appealing but due to the elements and nebula dosage in the pills, it would have the opposite effect on them if taken. A GEN will fall ill due to the effects of the drug such as crippling pains, paralysis, unconsciousness, loss of control over muscles and if abused it would send them into a deep coma (seen they cannot really die unless they get decommissioned). __TOC__ ---- Effects There are a range of effects with the Caelis pill, a known effect is that it increases most attributes of a person. However they do decrease the defence of the person greatly, depending on the dosage. CP also have been known to affect the personality of the consumer, bring through the more extreme emotions such as anger, lust etc. Caelis pills causes temporary cyan central heterochromia in the right eye. Note: These pills should not be taken as an alternative to viagra. It doesn’t work unless you want to kill the person through sex which A.R.C does not advise due to the incriminating evidence left behind. Dosages ---- Due to the addictive elements that the Caelis pill is made up with. It has became a safety precaution that all members take the right dosage for their capabilities. As the body becomes more accustomed to the pill it can produce a immunity to certain elements within the pill and so can withstand the product within the body safely. Do not exceed advised number each day. The Caelis pill is not taken daily and its merely taken if the consumer determines the consumption of the pill is necessary. 'Delta Dose' Standard dose for all human members *HP / SP / IP / AP - All increased by 5 *DP - Decreased by 5 *Time limit: Fifteen Minutes. (Lasts for quarter of a mission/fight) *Cool down time: Twenty Minutes *'Do not exceed 2 pills' 'Gamma Dose' Available from RANK//07 *HP / SP / IP / AP - All increased by 10 *DP - Decreased by 10 *Time limit: Half an hour. (Lasts for half of a mission/fight) *Cool down time: Forty Minutes *'Do not exceed 3 pills' 'Beta Dose' Available from RANK//05 *HP / SP / IP / AP - All increased by 15 *DP - Decreased by 15 *Time limit: Forty-five Minutes.(Lasts for 3/4 of a mission/fight) *Cool down time: An hour *'Do not exceed 4 pills' 'Alpha Dose' Available from RANK//02 *HP / SP / IP / AP - All increased by 20 *DP - Decreased by 20 *Time limit: Hour. (Lasts for whole a mission/fight) *Cool down time: One hour and twenty minutes *'Do not exceed 5 pills' Note: Once a higher dosage is available to you, your company will automatically place you on the higher dosage and will be unable to return to the lower dosages unless you have a permission from the boss. Members are not allowed to mix dosages. Caelis Dependence ---- Symptoms Caelis Dependence can show a range of different symptoms, at times it can be very obvious in some, others very hard. Caelis dependence can be first spotted by severe headaches, crippling pains, unconsciousness, vomiting, paranoia behaviour, addictive behaviour, mistrust and extreme changes in personality. The person who shows these symptoms will not see their change in behaviour and may deny any queries if they are Caelis Dependent. A person who has Caelis dependence will tend to be very anxious talking about Caelis pills and anything that upsets them and may quickly attempt to change the subject or become violent for no reason. Caelis dependence can later develop into Caelis poisoning. Dealing with Dependence If you believe a co-worker has Caelis dependence please refer them to a medic section within your company to have them treated and rehabilitate them back to a normal routine with the correct controlled amount of CP. If a person has recently been treated for Caelis dependence they will be either banned from CP pills or moved back to the lowest dosage till their body has completely recovered from the treatment. Category:Information